Desire Under the Elms (film)
| runtime = 111 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = }} Desire Under the Elms is a 1958 American film version of the 1924 play Desire Under the Elms written by Eugene O'Neill. The film was directed by Delbert Mann from a screenplay by O'Neill and Irwin Shaw. The cast included Sophia Loren as Abbie (known as Anna in the film), Anthony Perkins as Eben, Burl Ives as Ephraim, Frank Overton as Simeon, and Pernell Roberts as Peter. The film was nominated for Best Black and White Cinematography (Daniel L. Fapp) at the Academy Awards and Laurel Awards in 1959. It was also entered into the 1958 Cannes Film Festival. Story Widower Ephraim Cabot, a greedy New England farmer, who has overworked two wives to their graves, works his three sons from the two women as slaves. The farm's land originally belonged to the second wife, and before her death she pleads with Eben, the youngest son, to take the farm from the old man as his birthright. Eben buys out his half-brothers' shares of the farm with money stolen from his father, and Peter and Simeon head off to California to seek their fortune. Ephraim announces that his desire is for the farm to not be left to anyone, but rather burned to the ground upon his death. Later, Ephraim returns with a new wife, a beautiful and headstrong woman from Italy, Anna, who enters into an adulterous affair with Eben. Soon after, Anna bears Eben's child, but lets Ephraim believe that the child is his, with the old man's assurance that the farm would be willed to her. The proud Ephraim is oblivious to his neighbors' open mocking of him as a cuckold. Eben and Anna argue and in a fit of jealousy because of comments from his father, Eben tells Anna he wishes the baby were dead and desires to never see Anna again. Madly in love with Eben and fearful of losing him because of the argument, Anna kills the infant — thinking this would prove to Eben her commitment to him. An enraged and distraught Eben threatens to tell the sheriff what she has done and departs. Prior to the sheriff's arrival, Eben returns to the farm and admits to Anna the depths of his love for her and confesses his own role in the infanticide. The old man condemns them both, calls out God, and is content that the farm will not fall into anyone's hands. The sheriff comments to his deputy that he wishes he could possess such a special farm as Ephraim's and then removes the two lovers to jail. Cast *Sophia Loren as Anna Cabot *Anthony Perkins as Eben Cabot *Burl Ives as Ephraim Cabot *Frank Overton as Simeon Cabot *Pernell Roberts as Peter Cabot *Rebecca Welles as Lucinda Cabot (as Rebecca Wells) *Jean Willes as Florence Cabot *Anne Seymour as Eben's mother *Roy Fant as Fiddler Honors *Best Cinematography-Black & White Academy Award (Daniel L. Fapp) - nominated *Palme d'Or, Cannes Film Festival - nominated *Best Cinematography-Black & White, Laurel Awards (Daniel L. Fapp) - nominated See also * List of American films of 1958 References External links * Category:1958 films Category:1950s romantic drama films Category:American romantic drama films Category:American films Category:American black-and-white films Category:English-language films Category:Films scored by Elmer Bernstein Category:American films based on plays Category:Films based on works by Eugene O'Neill Category:Films directed by Delbert Mann Category:Films set in Connecticut Category:Paramount Pictures films